The present invention relates to a new and distinct Bermuda grass plant designated ‘BARAZUR’ and botanically known as Cynodon dactylon (L.) Persoon. This new Bermuda grass was developed from research germplasm collections near Sydney, Australia in 1997. Germplasm selected from the 1997 evaluation was then evaluated in turf plots in southern France from 1998 to 1999. The most promising germplasm was selected and designated ‘BARAZUR’, which is also known as ‘BAR 1CD3’. ‘BARAZUR’ was then sent to Virginia for further evaluation and selection. A selection was made in 2000 in Virginia for its turf quality. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this plant were applied for in The Netherlands and Community Plant Variety Rights in Europe in 2001 and granted in 2003 and 2004 respectively; both were withdrawn in 2006. Both applications were given the title ‘BARAZUR’. ‘BARAZUR’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.